TurboTime's 30th Anniversary Party
by slycooper972
Summary: My first fanfic! TurboTime is having their 30th Anniversary coming up but Turbo wants no part of it! Why? You'll find out soon! Set after the events of Wreck-It Ralph. You're probably wondering why/how Turbo is alive...well..IT'S FANFICTION! Lol jk jk! Enjoy guys! Please review if you want! I'm really new to writing fanfiction! But I always read it! XD IN PROGRESS!


**Author's Note: My first fanfic! I'm new to this. :)**

 **NOVEMBER OF 2013**

"Alright kiddies,it's closing time!" Called out arcade owner Mr. Litwak. The

children in the arcade groaned after hearing this. "Come on now,none of

that." Mr. Litwak chided. "Your parents will be worried sick if you don't

return home." He said. "Come back after school tomorrow and you'll

each recieve twenty quarters for being good!" The children cheered and

hurried out the door to go home. Once the arcade was cleared out,Mr.

Litwak locked up and walked to his car. "Better get to the bank!" He

muttered under his breath.

Back in the arcade,a game character from Dance Dance Revolution

stopped dancing to catch her breath. "Phew!" She exhaled. "Alright

everyone,arcade's closed!" She announced to the characters in the other

games. "Thank Mod!" Exclaimed Sonic the Hedgehog. "Later Egghead!"

The blue blur yelled before taking off in a flash. Dr. Eggman growled.

"Wait until I see you at Tapper's,you rotten pin cushion!" He yelled back.

Every character from every game all hurried into Game Central Station to

chat and catch up on the latest gossip. But there was one character that

didn't want any part of..well..anything.

Turbo sighed heavily. He was walking around in TurboTime like he

always did whenever stressed or thinking too much about something.

The twins,Shift and Drift happened to notice his odd behavior. "Hey

Turbo!" Shift called out from the garage of Turbo's house. Turbo

let out a groan. "What do you want now?" The racer asked getting

annoyed. "Why are you so..eh,what's the word I'm looking for..?"

Shift tapped a finger on his chin pretending to think. Turbo sighed

again. "Moody?" He answered. Shift smirked. "Actually,I was gonna

say 'Pathetic' but that works too." Replied Shift snickering. Turbo glared

at the blue clad racer. "You're just as stupid as Drift.." Turbo said bitterly.

Shift gasped,faking a hurt expression on his face. "I'm telling!" Turbo rolled

his eyes before walking into his house. His girlfriend Cyber greeted him with

a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe!" She greeted in a cheery tone. Turbo

gave her a small smile. Just seeing Cyber smile makes his whole day brighter.

"You seem tense..everything okay?" Cyber asked,concern filling her emerald

eyes. Turbo let out a deep breath. He walked over to the sofa and buried his

face into one of the pillows. "I'mnotgoingtothatpartyokay." He said,his

voice muffled from the pillow. Cyber sat down next to him. "Turbo,I can't

hear you." She said. Turbo lifted his head off of the pillow and looked

into Cyber's eyes. "I'm not going to our 30th Anniversary party this week."

He said seriously. Cyber cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" She asked.

"Well for starters,the "citizens" of TurboTime are made of cardboard,everyone

else still hates me,there's no women to dance with-" Turbo was interrupted

when Cyber cleared her throat with an "Ahem". Turbo blushed. "Oh-uhh,

besides you,pumpkin!" He chuckled nervously. Cyber rolled her eyes. "Well,

how about this?" She suggested. Turbo was all ears. "I'm listening." He said.

Cyber continued. "What if..I invite Wreck-It Ralph-" Turbo interrupted his

girlfriend. "No!" He exclaimed. Cyber continued again. "Fix-It Felix and-"

"Noo!" Turbo interrupted again. Cyber narrowed her eyes at him. She

smirked. "Turbo is hot-" She said quickly. "Noo!" Turbo then realized

what Cyber had said. "Darn it!" He snapped at himself. Cyber put her

arm around his shoulder. "Come on,Turbs!" She pleaded. "I'll invite

Ralph,Felix,Vanellope and other people to our party,alright?" Turbo

it some thought. Cyber put her lips to his ear. "I'll even wear that

form-fitting dress with the...V neck." She whispered seductively.

Turbo's cheeks turned pink at that. "Okay,invite them." He said

quickly. "But if that Wreck-It guy does something to me..then sex is

OFF the table for a week!" Turbo snapped. Cyber giggled and stood

up. "Well,if that's how you want it.." She said before taking out her

ponytail tie then dropping it on the floor on purpose. "Oops!" She

exclaimed grabbing Turbo's attention. "I've dropped my hair tie!"

Cyber said and then bent down,her backside in Turbo's view. Turbo

gulped. "Okay fine you win!" Turbo said defeated. Cyber stood back

up and tied her orange hair back into a loose ponytail. "I'll give them

a call tonight!" She said as she went upstairs. Turbo sat on the sofa,

mouth agape. "How...did she..do that?" He asked out loud.


End file.
